


Damn it, Burr

by Magixin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, FUSeabury, Hamburr, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magixin/pseuds/Magixin
Summary: Alexander wakes up in Burr's bed but everything is not as it seems.Or is it?





	1. Where It Begins...

“Ugh.” Alexander sits up and holds his head in his hands. “What happened last night?” He groans to himself.  
“Aspirin?”  
Alexander turns around, “Burr? WTF?!”  
Burr’s smiling at him. Not the nice, gentle smile Burr _never_ does, but an amused grin. That’s when Alex looks down and realises he’s shirtless.  
“WHAT THE LITERAL HELL BURR!?” Alexander pulls the sheet of the bed to cover himself. That was a mistake. Alex shields his eyes.  
“Slow down, cowboy. One question at a time.”  
Alex decides for his own sanity to ignore that pet name, still shielding his eyes. “Get some clothes on, Burr!”  
Burr starts to laugh. “You think this is funny, Burr? I have a damn boyfriend!”  
“Do I look like I care?” Burr grabs his phone. “Seabury was right. Five thousand likes already.”  
That’s when Alex goes as white as a sheet. “Gimme that!” He snatches the phone out of Burr’s hands. He starts scrolling through the photos.  
“Oh my god.” The memories start flooding back from last night. “Oh lord.”

 _Tequila. Gin. Vodka. Shots all around. Spin the bottle. Wait. Spin the bottle? Oh no…_  
_Finally, it was his turn. He spun the bottle, hoping it would land on Thomas. Why would he want it to land on anyone other than his boyfriend? Well, he wouldn’t mind if the bottle landed on John… Or Laf. Or Eliza. Maria maybe? But that was beside the point when the bottle stop spinning. He traced the neck of the bottle up to… Burr? Are you damn serious right now? God, the universe hates him. Alex crawls across the floor, heavily drunk and leans in._

His mind goes dark after that.

“I gotta go! Thomas is going to kill me!” And with that, Alex was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the short chapter, but this was an intro. This was originally going to be a one shot, but more is coming!  
> I highly appreciate your comments and kudos. <3


	2. Explaining No Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama Llama time.

Thomas sits on his bed, staring at his phone. He can’t read anything, though. The tears in his eyes are blocking his vision. When with Eliza, Alex sneaks off with Maria. Now with him, there’s Burr. Sometimes people never change. He should have known. The way Alex always looks at Burr, the sparkle in his eye. You know what? Thomas keeps on forgiving Alex, no matter what. Maybe because he is hopelessly in love. But this was the last straw. It’s over.

That’s when the unit door bangs open. Oh, look at those ey- Thomas has to reassure himself, “no, it’s over”.

“Thomas!” Alex yells, panting, after running all the way from Burr’s apartment. He’s too broke for a cab.

Thomas doesn’t respond.

“I don’t even know what happened last night. First thing I’m drunk and then I-”

Thomas interrupts, not turning to face Alex, “Then you f*ck Burr. The whole college saw it. This is the last straw. It’s over, _Hamilton._ ” He spits the sentence venomously.

“No, Thomas! That’s not what happened-” Alex stops for two reasons. One, he thought Thomas would just cut him off so he wouldn’t have to finish. Two, he doesn’t actually know what happened. What if Burr actually- No. That definitely did not happen.

“You’re pathetic. Why don’t you go start a threesome with Maria and Burr? Even better, make it an open relationship! Then you can cheat on them without getting in trouble. No Reynolds Pamphlet, no _Burr_ ning post”

Alex feels like he was just punched in the stomach. Had he just been awoken to not only the fact he’s making bad decisions all the time, but he is now aware that there is a name for this whole situation! The _Burr_ ning post? What is that name?

Thomas can see the hurt in Alex’s eyes. He wishes he could just run to him and apologize. But he can’t. It’s over.

“Fine. It’s over.” Alex storms out, tears in his eyes.

Thomas uses all his strength to refrain from calling out Alex’s name. But it’s over. It’s really over.

He decides 11:37am isn’t to early to get drunk.

 

Alex doesn’t need to even knock twice before Burr opens the door. He looks like he just showered, towel wrapped around his waist.

“I guess you want to know what happened last night, huh?” Burr asks, with a grin plastered on his face. Alex nods, trying to blink back tears.

Pfft, as if Burr would tell Alex.

“Nup, not telling you.”

“Are you serious right now!? Thomas just broke up with me because of you. Is that all you got?” Alex yells, not quite in still standing in the corridor. He can hear people in the apartment block opening their doors to see what all the commotion is.

“Yep. Goodbye!” Burr slams the door shut.

Through the door, he can hear Alex start to cry as he walks away. Burr feels a drop of guilt rush through him. Sure, he didn’t like Alex. Nothing Alex did made sense to him, being unnecessarily savage and his constant need for everyone’s attention. But no one deserves this. Burr grabs his phone off his dresser.

“Seabury, the deal is off.”

 

Alex finds himself at Maria’s house. He knows he’ll regret this when trying to get Thomas back, but they both need time. Alex is hesitant but knocks anyway.

Maria opens, eventually.

“Hey Maria.”

“Oh hey Alex. Looking for some inspiration for The Reynolds Pamphlet sequel?” Maria says sarcastically, considering the fact that they haven’t spoken since The Reynolds Pamphlet was published. “You know what Alex? If my writing isn’t good enough for you, go get f*cked.” Maria lifts her red dress over her knee. It is covered with bruises. “Look what my boyfriend did to me because of _you_.” She says sourly.

“Why don’t you leave him? This is horrible!” Alex says, trying to ignore her tone.

“You know what? Go mind your own business.” Maria slams the door shut.

“Maria…”

There is no response.

“Maria?”

“I said go f*ck yourself.” Maria yells from upstairs.

Alex sighs. He’s about to walk home when he realizes:

Where in the world is he going to sleep tonight?

He left college a couple years back while dating Thomas, so no dorm room. He doesn’t have a house since he moved straight in with Thomas after they graduated. He doesn’t have any money for a hotel room and there is no way he can stay with Eliza since they didn’t exactly end on the right terms. And there is no way he wants Angelica to murder him. You know what? Death by Angelica is angelicide. He definitely didn’t want to commit angelicide.

That’s when his phone rings, disrupting his thoughts. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to see who’s calling. ‘No Caller ID’. Alex can’t help but feel disappointed knowing it isn’t Thomas calling him. Still standing on Maria’s porch, he clicks accepts.

 

That’s when he feels the blood drain from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Chapter 2! I didn't think I'd get this far! I highly appreciate comments and kudos.


	3. Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers.

“Who is this?” Alex murmurs. All that’s coming through the phone is white, hissing, popping sounds. He skin goes cold.

“Alex?”

“Mother?” Alex feels tears well up in his eyes. “Is that you?”

“Alex?” The voice repeats.

“Mother? Where are you?” Tears are streaming down his face now.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” The voice says.

“I love you too mother!” He yells, “Where are you!?”

Suddenly, there are bright lights shining in his eyes. Alex groans.

Burr is looking down on him.

“Alex?”

Alex lifts his arm to punch him in the stomach. That didn’t work. He is restrained to a bed.

“What the hell Burr!? Where am I!?” Alex shouts.

“Relax, bastard.”

Alex scowls.

“You passed out. Thomas was looking for you, he was seriously worried when you didn’t come home after dark. He refused to eat or drink until he found you. He found you unconscious on Maria’s porch, and boy did he scream.”

Alex begins to cry. Rapidly, the memories started to come back. His mother…

He pushes the thoughts aside. “Where’s Thomas?” He murmurs.

“He was just getting something to eat. And something for you in case you woke up.”

Alex’s heartstrings are pulled. “Where is he? How long will he take? I.” The rest of his words are muffled with tears.

There is knock at the hospital room’s door. Burr goes to open up for Thomas.

He is wearing a grey hoodie and dark track pants. He has dark circles under his eyes, looking at Alexander while holding coffee and food in his hands.

His face lights up. “Alex!” He drops the food and drink on the table beside the door, almost spilling it as he rushes over to Alex.

“Thomas!” Alex smiles.

Thomas pulls him into a deep kiss. “I’m so sorry, Alex. I don’t know how Eliza could break up with you.”

“No.” Alex heaves.

“No?”

“I’m sorry. The truth is I don’t actually remember what happened last night.”

“3 nights ago.” Thomas corrects him.

“What?”

“You’ve been out for two days.”

Alex feels a wave of guilt rush over him. Two days? Thomas didn’t eat or drink for two full days?

His head throbs.

“What happened to me?” He touches his head.

“When I found you, your head was bleeding. The doctors said it looked like someone bashed you in the head.”

Alex yawns and motions Thomas to lay next to him in the small single hospital bed. As they drift off to sleep, Alex sees Burr’s eyes flicker with anger as he leaves the room.

 

Burr walks home in the cool morning air. He unlocks his apartment with his key, cold to the touch.  As he enters his bedroom, he looks up at the wall and tears down each and every picture of Alexander’s beautiful face.

 

The deal _was_ off.


	4. A Taste Of Murder

Alex wakes up, hot and sticky. He turns over to see that Thomas isn’t next to him anymore. As Alex attempts to get up, pain rushes through his bones. He hasn’t moved in 2 days, after all. He manages to get up and walk over to the window. He pulls open the curtain to reveal the dark night sky. He must of slept through the day.

 

He clutches his stomach, “I’m hungry.”

“Here you go. Custard, eggs and fruit.”

Alex turns around. “Thomas!”

“Hey. Did you sleep well?”

Alex looks down at his sticky hospital gown.

“Not really.”

“Me neither. Well, I got to go do some paperwork. Enjoy your breakfast.” Thomas says, about to leave.

“Thanks, Thomas.” Alex calls out as he takes the tray and sit down on his bed. He is about to dig in when he hears commotion in the hallway. The voices are muffled through the walls but he is sure he can hear them correctly…

 

“Oh hey!” Thomas says happily.

“Hi Thomas.” Alex can’t make out who it is.

“Leave him alone, or else.”

“What do you mean?”

“Alex. Leave him alone.”

At this, Alex strains his ears harder.

“Well, he is my boyfriend…” He hears Thomas say, nervously.

There is a muffled scream.

Alex jumps, spilling his tray’s contents on the floor.

“Thomas!” Alex shrieks.

Thomas is bleeding from his mouth, sprawled across the floor. He is groaning.

“Doctor, Doctor!” Alex calls for a doctor. Ironic.

“What’s happened here!?” Says the doctor. He’s name tag reads ‘Washington’.

“Dr. Washington! I was just eating my breakfast and I heard him collapse. There was someone with him, I could them talking.” Alex cries.

“It looks like he was stabbed in the neck. We have got to get him checked out, fast!”

Alex and Dr. Washington carry Thomas into an examination room. Washington looks over him as Alex sits down a silently cries, trying to keep strong.

Washington runs a couple of tests and he frowns.

“What? What’s wrong?” Alex asks, seriously worried.

“It looks like he has entered a coma. He should be fine, though.”

Alex breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank god.” He prays. That never used to happen before.

“Well, if you believe someone stabbed him, then you should probably go talk to the police.”

Alexander had forgot all about that. “You know what? I will! I’m not going to pull any Wattpad sh*t where the person pretends to tell the police but really goes on a spy mission by themselves. I’m off to tell police. Will Thomas be ok?”

“Yes. We will keep you updated.”

Alex kisses Thomas on his forehead, slightly disappointed that he doesn’t wake up like sleeping beauty, says goodbye and grabs his coat. He was off to the police.

 

For real.

 

 

 

 

 

 Seriously! He is going to police.

 

 

 

 

 

I’m too lazy to write a spy story right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the short chapter, but this was an intro. This was originally going to be a one shot, but more is coming!  
> I highly appreciate your comments and kudos. <3


End file.
